Napoléon
Napoléon Bonaparte (ナポレオン・ボナパルト), Napoléon I, Emperor of the French, King of Italy, |image = NapoleonStage01.png|Stage 1 NapoleonStage02.png|Stage 2 NapoleonStage03.png|Stage 3 NapoleonStage04.png|Stage 4 FGOQ212.png|April Fool NapoleonSprite1.png|Sprite 1 NapoleonSprite2.png|Sprite 2 NapoleonSprite3.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Hino Satoshi |illus = Ryota-H |class = Archer |atk = 1,859/12,033 |hp = 1,920/13,097 |gatk = 13,172 |ghp = 14,348 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 212 |attribute = Star |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, King, Male, Servant |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 45% |starabsorption = 150 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 0.59% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Ignores Defense for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank A+= Ignores Defense for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Gains 20 critical stars. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Divine enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's buster performance and NP damage by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Gilgamesh. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Gilgamesh (Caster) and Miyu Edelfelt. *His third ascension outfit seems to be based on the romantic oil painting Napoléon Crossing the Alps done by Jacques-Louis David in 1801. *He has a skill named "Imperial Privilege B", but it is not in the game. Images Saint Graphs= NapoleonStage01.png|Stage 1 NapoleonStage02.png|Stage 2 NapoleonStage03.png|Stage 3 NapoleonStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S212Icon.png|Stage 1 NapoleonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NapoleonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NapoleonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S212 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S212 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S212 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= NapoleonSprite1.png|Stage 1 NapoleonSprite2.png|Stage 2 NapoleonSprite3.png|Stage 3 S212 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S212 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S212 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= NapoleonSheet1.png|Stage 1 NapoleonSheet2.png|Stage 2 Napoleon_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE0961.png|Military Rations (Canned) (Valentine CE) CE1093.png|Ladies & Gentlemen |-| Others= NapoleonIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H NapoleonIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H NapoleonIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H KingHassanNapoleonBeniEnmaIllust.jpg|Napoléon, King Hassan, Beni-enma by Ryota-H Category:French Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Enuma Elish Nullification Category:King Category:Götterdämmerung